No More Suspicious Minds
by DoraRussel
Summary: Severus perdera o amor de sua vida uma vez por ciúmes, e agora tentava sua última chance de reaver esse amor, deixando de lado todo o seu ciúmes possessivo.


**No More Suspicious Minds**

* * *

**Para o I Projeto de Possibilidades P&P**

* * *

"_Espero que você venha._

_**H.G.**__"_

Severus analisava as últimas palavras do convite que recebera há minutos atrás, sentindo um aperto em seu coração. Segurava com firmeza aquele pedaço de papel, tentando não sucumbir à dor que se formava dentro de seu peito. Ela se casaria com o cabeça-de-fogo, e qualquer esperança que ainda nutria dentro de si estava sendo extinta naquele segundo.

Com relutância, o ex-professor de Poções largou o papel e fitou o nada. Mais uma vez ele deixava o amor de sua vida partir, escorrer por seus dedos feito água. Sem se controlar, Severus arremessou seu tinteiro na parede mais próxima, vendo a tinta negra respingar em vários lugares de seu aposento.

Memórias que ele revivia todas às noites voltaram mais vivas à sua mente. Quando ela o salvou naquela noite fria e escura na Casa dos Gritos; em seguida os meses que ela se dedicou à cura dele; o primeiro contato mais íntimo entre eles; o primeiro beijo e, por fim, a primeira noite deles. Todas as lembranças dos melhores momentos vividos por eles dançavam em sua mente, até lembrar-se da discussão que afastou Hermione de sua vida.

Resignado, Severus deixou seu corpo cair sobre sua poltrona, sentindo um amargo em sua boca – era o gosto da derrota, da perda. Severus sabia que jamais teria Hermione novamente em seus braços, e não sabia como seria uma eternidade sem o calor que ela emanava.

Então se decidiu: iria ao encontro dela uma última vez, em uma última tentativa de reaver o amor que existia entre eles.

* * *

Hermione chegou exausta do Ministério, sentindo seu corpo reclamar por tantas horas de trabalho e poucas de descanso. Deixou que seu corpo caísse sobre o sofá da sala de seu apartamento, sentindo uma leve brisa entrar pela janela aberta há poucos instantes. Bichento pulou em seu colo segundo depois, reclamando atenção da dona.

Faltava uma semana para o seu casamento, e Hermione estava ansiosa. Não como as outras noivas – ela não saberia explicar pelo _o_ _quê_ exatamente estava ansiosa. Gina dizia que era normal, que quando se casara com Harry também se sentira assim – Hermione tinha suas dúvidas.

Enquanto acariciava o pelo felpudo de Bichento, ouviu algumas batidas na porta, e amaldiçoou quem quer que fosse. Ignorou nos primeiros segundos, mas então as batidas tornaram-se repetitivas, e ela não viu alternativa, a não ser atender a porta.

– Pois não...? – silenciou sua voz quando viu quem era. Prendeu a respiração, arregalou os olhos, e sentiu seu coração disparar como sempre acontecia quando encarava aqueles olhos negros.

Severus viu a surpresa estampada na face dela, e se perguntou pela primeira vez se ela o receberia. Como sempre, não deixou transparecer seu nervosismo, encobertando-o com uma máscara fria.

– Não vai me convidar para entrar, _Hermione_? – ele perguntou. Sentir o nome dela escorregando por seus lábios depois de tanto tempo, era como sentir o gosto de um mel dos deuses.

Hermione estava chocada demais para pronunciar qualquer coisa, então somente abriu passagem para que ele entrasse. Não sabia de onde suas pernas tiraram forças para continuar a sustentar seu corpo, só sabia que tinha que voltar a respirar, antes que perdesse a consciência.

– A... a que devo a honra? – tentou não gaguejar, mas falhou miseravelmente.

Logo após ter fechado a porta, voltou-se para observar Severus, que estava há centímetros de distância do seu corpo. Voltar a sentir essa proximidade fez com que Hermione engolisse em seco, enquanto Severus voltava a se deleitar com o cheiro do perfume dela, que tinha o poder de inebriar seus sentidos como somente os lírios tiveram uma vez.

– Você não pode se casar com ele. – disse Severus num tom baixo. Queria puxar a cintura de Hermione para perto de seu corpo, tomar aqueles lábios vermelhos e beijar aquela boca que tanto desejava, mas controlou seus impulsos, observando que ela fechava os olhos juntamente com um suspiro.

– Severus, eu... – ele não permitiu que ela terminasse a frase, segurando a mão dela e chamando assim sua atenção.

– Eu não posso viver sem você, entende? – Severus não ligou para o desconforto em seu subconsciente enquanto dizia aquelas palavras – era a primeira vez que _realmente_ se declarava para Hermione.

– Cada dia é um tormento, cada noite uma provação, e eu estou farto de não ter você por perto. – Severus se aproximou mais um passo, ficando tão próximo de Hermione que ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele bater em seu rosto. – Se você se casar com ele, Hermione, eu não sei o que sou capaz de fazer! – finalizou Severus, contendo uma súbita raiva dentro de si, observando Hermione surpresa com as últimas afirmações dele.

Ela pareceu incerta do que responder, apertando a mão de Severus com uma força inigualável. Tudo que queria era ouvir isso dele, mas não era tão simples como parecia. Tinha um compromisso com Ronald, iria se _casar_ com ele em uma semana, e não sabia o que fazer nesse instante.

– Você sabe que pode desistir desse relacionamento a qualquer instante, Hermione. – começou Severus, percebendo pela mudança das feições dela que fora errado ler seus pensamentos nesse instante.

– Essa sua maldita mania de ler a mente das pessoas é errada, Severus! – Hermione soltou a mão dele, dando-lhe às costas enquanto sentia sua cabeça latejar.

Então ela sentiu o corpo de Severus colar no seu por trás; a respiração dele bateu de encontro com sua nuca, enquanto os braços dele envolviam-na em um abraço possessivo.

– Eu sei que você não o ama como _me_ ama... – sussurrou ele, sentindo o corpo de Hermione amolecer em seus braços. – Sabe que somente eu posso te fazer feliz, sabe que será _infeliz_ ao lado dele... – continuou Severus, fazendo uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço desnudado de Hermione.

– Severus, não... – ela objetou, sentindo que por mais alguns segundos se renderia às carícias dele. – Eu... eu não posso! – por fim ela se soltou do abraço de Severus, voltando a encarar os olhos negros que tanto a fascinavam.

Os dois ofegavam, e os dois sabiam como doía estar separados quando tudo que queriam era estar juntos, em um abraço que unisse novamente seus corpos – que separados, pareciam não ser a mesma coisa. Mas Hermione estava insegura, tinha medo de acabar se machucando como se machucou há quase um atrás com Severus; não suportaria as brigas e os momentos de ciúme infundado, não mais.

Severus sabia que ela estava insegura sem precisar ler os pensamentos dela. Sabia que a culpa do término do relacionamento deles era inteiramente dele, do seu ciúme possessivo, das suas ideias de que ele era muito mais velho do que ela, e que por isso ela seria infeliz nessa relação. Mas nem mesmo ele acreditava mais nessa tese, pois depois de ter tido Hermione em sua vida, nada mais se comparava a companhia dela, ao gênio e a presença dela. Era como ter provado cinco segundos do paraíso, e em seguida ter sido arrancado brutalmente de lá.

Mas Severus havia ido ao encontro dela para tentar se desculpar por sua idiotice, e iria fazer isso. Com leveza, puxou o corpo de Hermione até bater de encontro com o seu. Ela estava relutante, mas quando estavam próximos novamente, Severus pediu em um sussurro que ela o deixa-se tentar apenas mais uma vez. E ela cedeu.

Lentamente, Severus prensou seus lábios no dela, fechando seus olhos para sentir novamente aquela sensação de plenitude. Beijou castamente aqueles lábios avermelhados, enquanto suas mãos seguravam a cintura de Hermione com carinho. Investiu sua língua dentro da boca de Hermione, encontrando a dela em um bailar tão conhecido por eles. Beijou Hermione como desejou nos últimos meses, com calma se transformando em ânsia, sendo correspondido à altura. E quando beijar seus lábios tornou-se pouco, Severus invadiu com rapidez a blusa dela, deixando suas mãos percorrerem aquela pele quente e macia.

Hermione entregou-se à Severus como ansiava desde o término do relacionamento deles. Ele havia pedido uma chance, e sem pensar muito, ela dera-lhe a última chance de se tornar novamente o homem que ela amava. Não se importava com um pouco de ciúmes, mas o tipo de ciúme que ele sentia por ela não era natural. Queria poder amá-lo e ser amada por ele de forma livre, sem sentir seus sentimentos serem sufocados por um ciúme doentio. Sabia que essa forma de agir dele decorria do medo em perdê-la, mas ela o amava tanto que se eles voltassem, jamais cogitaria novamente a ideia de se separar dele.

Depois de se amarem no chão da sala do apartamento de Hermione, Severus sabia que havia conseguido trazer o amor que Hermione sentia por ele à tona. Ela sorria lindamente, enquanto ele beijava-lhe todo rosto com devoção.

– Eu te amo. – ela disse baixinho, enquanto ele se preparava para beijar-lhe os lábios mais uma vez. – Mas não me faça sofrer novamente, Severus. – Hermione pediu, sentindo seus olhos transbordarem.

Ver aquela cena mudou algo em Severus, que prometeu em voz alto e para si mesmo que jamais faria com que a mulher que amava sofresse novamente. E entre um beijo e outro, Severus disse:

– E eu amo você. – e para eles, já não haveria ciúmes ou qualquer outra barreira que impedisse esse amor de florescer e crescer cada vez mais.

* * *

Obrigada à quem ler, e se puder, deixe um review, sim? *-*


End file.
